1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to strapping systems and methods of loading straps into strapping systems. More particularly, the invention relates to strap exchangers of strapping systems capable of rapidly exchanging straps used to bundle objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strapping machines are often used to bundle objects. Strapping machines can apply straps of objects about a stack so as to bundle those objects together. These straps are typically supplied to the strapping machine via a dispenser. When a strap coil carried by the dispenser is depleted, an operator must intervene to replace the depleted strap coil with another strap coil. Depending on the coil size and the dispenser configuration, this exchange process can take up to several minutes while product to be strapped is diverted from the strapping machine. Accordingly, replacing depleted coils may result in a significant amount of machine downtime and reduced production.
Conventional dispensers often include a pair of strap coils. Strap from one of the coils can be delivered to the strapping machine to perform bundling procedures. Once the strapping machine is unable to use the loaded strap (e.g., an insufficient amount of strap is left to perform a bundling procedure), a coil exchanger can provide strap from the other coil to the strapping machine. It therefore becomes unnecessary to stop operation of the strapping machine to exchange coils. Unfortunately, conventional coil exchangers have mechanisms that tend to be complicated and unreliable. For example, existing coil exchangers often have a complicated array of sensors, roller systems, and dual strap paths along which the straps are passed. When one of these components malfunctions, the strapping machine is often turned OFF to replace or perform maintenance on that component, resulting in significant downtime. For example, coil exchangers often include complicated roller systems used to deliver straps along separate paths. The roller system maintains separation between the two straps delivered along two separate paths. If the roller system malfunctions, the straps may be improperly routed through the strapping machine and may cause damage to components of the strapping machine, require operator intervention (e.g., manual rerouting of the strap), and the like.